


В пределах допустимых искажений

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Self-Harm, implied suicide, trigger warnings for
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Игра с отрицательной суммой: дорожить кем-то или хотеть дорожить хоть чем-то  - это две большие разницы.





	В пределах допустимых искажений

Она тогда так забавно склонила голову к плечу, получилось почти по-детски торопливое и нескладное движение. Улыбнулась, мельком морща нос, повторила (потому что Дживон чересчур громко здоровался с Ханбином): 

\- Меня Лалиса зовут.

И поправила волосы, вспыхнув голой ладонью - напомнила белых, бесцветных шарнирных кукол в мастерской дедушки Чеён.

Мастерская осталась в Белл-Гарденс, как и весь их трехэтажный дом в полумертвом и солнечном квартале, а это был холодный и недружелюбный Бостон за четыре тысячи километров на восток и широким росчерком через всю карту.

Это был Бостон, это был второй год университета. Мино крепко обнимал Чеён за плечи и громко говорил что-то ей чуть поверх уха, но голос все равно тонул в общей пьяной болтовне и гуле автомобилей, который прорывался с широкой улицы в паре десятков метров. Мино чуть сжимал ладонь на лиловой куртке Чеён, улыбался белым ртом. Дживон представил их друг другу не больше двадцати минут назад, но Чеён зачем-то делала вид, что они уже давно друзья, само собой выходило.

Он пришел вместе с Лалисой.

Валил крупный и мокрый январский снег, Чеён против воли щурилась в темные улицы и счастливые полузнакомые лица, думала: лишь бы не потекла тушь.

Все вокруг пахло зимой и дымом, а над пересечением двух узких улиц распускались неоновые цветы гирлянд. У Лалисы на платье оказались тоже цветы, когда она дернула руками в карманах - укороченное пальто разошлось, раскрыло черный вельвет и серебристые орхидеи. Изо рта вместе со словами повалил пар, когда попросила прикурить - даже смотреть было зябко. Чеён поежилась.

Хотелось повести плечом.

Это был Бостон и умирающий январь, это был первый раз, когда они встретились, когда появились друг у друга в жизнях. Две изломанные линии пересеклись в квартале, набитом барами и кофейнями на колесах. Стартовала гонка длиной в два с половиной года, но они еще ничего о ней не знали.

Чеён крепко сжимала в кармане зажигалку и смотрела, как Дживон прикрывал от ветра тоненькую вспышку, пока Лалиса затягивалась.

Все только начиналось.

Лалиса смотрела на Чеён, выпуская дым.

Она не улыбалась.

+

Жесткое тело и кости, словно рвущиеся наружу, улыбка в вечном движении (как будто бы жила сама по себе и отдельно от Лалисы), безвозвратно пожженные краской, желтоватые волосы, хронически пропитавший все запах сигаретного дыма - поначалу было сложно собрать из этих деталей целого человека, не то, что его полюбить.

Той зимой Лалиса еще была студенткой архитектурного факультета и хорошей подругой Чжунэ - вообще говоря, и то, и другое требовало каких-то незаурядных способностей; еще жила в кампусном общежитии, где использовала соседские горшки с мертвыми кактусами в качестве пепельниц.

Это было раньше первых осмысленных “люблю” и задолго до того, как они начали жить вместе. Это была хорошая зима, это была их первая зима. Сложно сказать, сколько часов они провели вдвоем за просмотром старого кино, греясь под одеялом друг о друга и гудящий ноутбук Чеён. Или сколько ночей спотыкались друг о дружку, возвращаясь вдвоем из гостей - и каждый раз Лалиса порывалась спрятать Чеён под пальто, чтобы протащить с собой в общежитие в закрытые для посетителей часы.

Лалиса делила комнату со студенткой из Японии и объяснялась с ней жестами.

Чеён через весь город везла им домашний глинтвейн в громадном термосе.

Это была хорошая зима. В груди ворочалось что-то, еще едва ощутимо, словно только разминаясь, копя силы, чтобы несколько месяцев спустя развернуться во всю ширь.

Лалиса тихонько, уткнувшись Чеён куда-то в живот, почти шепотом говорила, что любит танцевать, что хочет только танцевать - и работать в какой-нибудь студии или хотя бы постараться сменить программу обучения. Говорила: не могу уже, не тяну, не хочу, ненавижу. 

Чеён повозила ногами по кровати так, чтобы Лалисе можно было удобнее устроиться. Одеяло смялось у ступней. Японка пропадала на факультативах.

Лалиса вылила море на университетскую толстовку Чеён.

+

Они начали встречаться, но ничего на самом деле не поменялось, хотя Чеён и думалось, что шестеренки под ребрами успокоятся и перестанут вращаться, если подобрать форму и название тому, что между ними с Лалисой происходило.

Это все была сложнейшая, составная головоломка, кубик рубика из миллионов разноцветных квадратов. К концу зимы Чеён не свела вместе и пары блоков.

Последний день февраля они провели у Дживона - пересмотрели трилогию про человека-паука и случайно залили пивом диван в единственной комнате, а потом по пути до метро угнали тележку из длинной вереницы у входа в супермаркет.

Чеён довезла Лалису до самого спуска и осторожно поцеловала в холодные губы, коротко оглянувшись на прохожих; потом - еще раз, пока помогала вылезти из тележки. А утром она пропустила лекцию, чтобы из-за одного сообщения приехать к Лалисе в кампус помогать расчищать рабочий стол.

В мусорное ведро летели папки с бумагой, шелестели тетради, мелькали цветастыми крыльями акварельные альбомы. Чеён только глядела с кровати, пока Лалиса сминала в ком очередной листок.

Половина комнаты стояла голая - соседка съехала за два дня до этого, завершив программу обмена. Можно было теперь целоваться сколько угодно, не вздрагивая от каждого шороха в районе двери, но Лалиса все бродила туда-сюда и заламывала руки - в голове у нее тогда, наверное, ворочались все те же шестеренки, что у Чеён - в подреберье.

Лалиса покусала губы и сказала: я раньше рисовала, как хобби. Теперь и так не могу - прямо воротит, стоит только взять карандаш в руки.

Повертела в пальцах шнурок от толстовки. Потом улыбнулась, как будто бы на всякий случай.

Добавила: все нормально, мне не грустно. Только немного жалко, что родителям пришлось брать кредит.

Чеён не знала, что ей сказать, поэтому сказала: все будет нормально. Протянула руки. Лалиса подошла к кровати, еле волоча ноги, согнулась над Чеён, обвив плечи руками.

\- Конечно, - горячо продышала в волосы. - Все будет нормально, Чеёна, все будет просто заебись.

+

Они начали жить вместе вовсе не потому что хотели порепетировать семейную жизнь, как любил иронизировать на эту тему Чжунэ. Не было этого желания делить напополам нечто общее и в равной мере чужое; не было драматически не совпадающих графиков; не было какой-то осознанной потребности возвращаться не в пустое. Пока еще ничего из этого не было. Позже, может, и появилось бы, и Чеён тогда смогла бы подискутировать как следует с Чжунэ, но возможности не представилось. Все случилось слишком быстро. Они только обнаружили себя постфактум - вселенная не рассчитала, в общем, скоростей и траекторий, наверное. Произошло страшное столкновение.

В конце марта Лалиса подала заявление об отчислении.

В апреле она забрала документы.

Не то, чтобы Чеён хотелось держать ее за руку в очереди в архивном отделе или типа того. Хотя, наверное, хотелось бы. Быть рядом с Лалисой, когда она совершает нечто, переворачивающее ее жизнь с ног на голову, а не оказаться поставленной перед фактом. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ее ждали только для того, чтобы в четыре руки вывезти вещи из общежития.

Когда Чеён наконец приехала, проторчав в пробке больше часа, в знакомом и тесном блоке ей пришлось наткнуться на целую толпу студентов. Дверь в комнату была открыта настежь. Лалиса сидела на распухшем чемодане и курила, не обращая никакого внимания на публику.

Ей пришлось заплатить штраф напоследок.

Чжунэ мог веселиться сколько хотел, но они начали жить вместе не потому, что так решили, и не потому, что так было удобно кому-то из них. Вовсе нет.

Пока ждали такси, стоя прямо с чемоданами у главных ворот, Лалиса одного за другим обзванивала своих знакомых - каждый новый короткий разговор походил на предыдущий - те же фразы, те же паузы, даже искаженные голоса на том конце казались одинаковыми.

Через неделю Чеён съехала со своей комнаты в студенческом общежитии. Не стала тогда звонить Лалисе, зная, что рискует выдернуть ее из марафона собеседований и проб. Только отписалась: я все.

Их первая совместная жилплощадь - комната в китайском общежитии.

Первая совместная покупка - матрас кинг-сайз. Они постелили его на пол.

Лалиса не позвонила домой в Литл-Рок ни через месяц, ни через два. Чеён ничего не стала спрашивать. Только гладила ее по ладони, пока стояли у стойки кебабной и ждали свою еду навынос. В груди разворачивали жесткие стебли сплошные колючки. Не к месту жгло очень вязкой нежностью.

Это уже потом, уже дома, когда за тонкими стенами кто-то смеялся, кто-то смотрел телевизор, вовсю текла какая-то жизнь на незнакомом совсем языке, они лежали вдвоем на своем матрасе, и Чеён ловила ртом грустные смешинки Лалисы. Она еще не надломилась, но уже, наверное, пропустила первую трещину, когда шепотом сказала Чеён в самое ухо:

\- Я устроилась в закусочную у станции. Подписали сегодня контракт.

Чеён не ответила ей что-то вроде: а как же танцевальная студия. Мешался ком в горле. Лалиса как-то почувствовала, что ли, прочитала на лице, может - придвинулась еще ближе, впихнула бедро Чеён между ног, улыбнулась губы в губы. Сказала: ничего, Чеёна.

\- Ничего. Все теперь будет хорошо. Мы купим всякие сковородки, закажем огромную кровать под этот дурацкий матрас. И все будет хорошо, все будет, ты увидишь.

Они еще лежали какое-то время - у Чеён все не получалось уснуть, и потом, когда смолк телевизор за стеной, разошлись чужие гости, все замерло, Лалиса вдруг сказала:

\- Давай просто будем жить и не оглядываться, хорошо? Для себя и друг для друга, ладно?

Чеён нащупала ее ладонь, поднесла к губам. Ответила:

\- Ладно.

И они правда больше не оглядывались.

Время понеслось как сумасшедшее.

+

Занавески. Журнальный столик. Почти новый платяной шкаф, который Мино притащил от перекупщиков.

Месяцы можно было измерять по обратной пропорции свободному пространству в их комнате. Но теснота все равно почему-то не приносила неудобств и вообще не слишком ощущалась, если не считать того раза, когда Лалиса спросонья закружилась и по пути в душевую наткнулась на столик. На пол полетел фотобук PERFUME, а прямо сверху - забытая с вечера пиала с остатками лапши на дне.

Чеён еще неделю пинала Лалису ногами под одеялом и шипела прямо в ухо: я знаю, ты сделала это специально! Только подожди, пока я доберусь до твоей кружки с Фассбендером.

Вокруг все время что-то происходило - и вечно оставалось где-то вне. Чеён и Лалиса смотрели на жизнь из своей комнаты, как смотрели бы развлекательное шоу по телевизору. Реальность начиналась и заканчивалась десятью квадратными метрами на седьмом этаже.

Чжунэ сдал на права и собрался проехаться в одиночку до Альбукерка.

Бейонсе выпустила новую пластинку, и мир мгновенно сошел с ума.

Исчезли соседи из комнаты напротив, и сразу же появились новые.

Они почти перестали выбираться куда-то не вдвоем (Дживон из трубки ругался и каждый раз грозился больше никогда не звонить). Чеён полюбила такие выходные: притащить из супермаркета раздутый стратегическими запасами пакет и напрочь забаррикадироваться - спать, смотреть кино на ноутбуке, любить друг друга. Все лишнее остается за дверью. Белый шум, помехи, профилактические работы на канале. Stay tuned.

Ничего не менялось: для родителей Лалисы она все еще училась в университете, для родителей Чеён она все еще была одна. Никуда не делась уже привычная тяжесть в груди, только еще больше разрослась, может. Глубже врезалась в каждую клетку.

Ничего не менялось, хотя время все бежало куда-то, очень быстро и совсем незаметно. Они отмечали четыре, пять месяцев, полгода. Чеён брала в руки ладони Лалисы и загибала пальцы по одному. Семь, восемь.

\- Не может быть.

На первую годовщину они купили низкую кровать и ящик пива, который вечером отдали Дживону за то, что он помог со сборкой.

Чеён подумала: у них был хороший год, простой и нежный, почти такой же, как их первая зима.

В апреле Чжунэ укатил на юг.

=

(Лалиса сказала: ты не могла бы, пожалуйста, хоть иногда выныривать из своей головы.)

(Темный потолок нависал, как могильная плита.)

(Мимо по улице проехала полицейская машина - вспыхнуло и угасло синее пятно на стене напротив окна, вскрикнула и замолчала сирена.)

(Лалиса курила на своей половине кровати, сложив ноги лотосом, чтобы не дотронуться, не задеть. Дым плыл по комнате. Мокро щипало в глазах.)

(Чеён глядела прямо в потолок. Думала: когда уже обвалишься.)

(А потом укрывалась одеялом с головой.)

-

Потом можно было много чего вспомнить, и дело совсем не в величинах. Оказалось, что два с половиной года - это большой обман, потому что звучит как нечто значительное только если сказать кому-нибудь, а на самом деле все совсем не так.

Двадцать пятый кадр, который ты даже не заметил.

Это даже не одна двадцатая часть среднестатистической жизни гражданина экономически развитой страны.

Сначала казалось, что голова совсем пустая, что внутри черепной коробки - сплошной чистый лист. Не получалось ни говорить об этом, ни думать. Погас экран.  
А потом кто-то на дне рождения Мино придумал заказать китайскую еду домой, и что-то щелкнуло, сдвинулся рычаг на тумблере - снова поплыла лента кадров в их слайд-шоу.

Можно было много чего вспомнить - как Лалиса забывала закрывать двери шкафа, закончив собираться, как громко слушала музыку в общем душе и к ней приходили потом ругаться на непонятном языке соседи; как на китайский новый год ночью, в одних трусах с Кенни на заднице, курила на балконе, как прерывисто дышала, когда Чеён нарочито медленно стаскивала с нее чулки за кромку, забравшись ладонями под короткую красную юбку.

Но Чеён предпочла бы не вспоминать ничего.

В тихой темноте кинотеатра не было страшно, потому что бояться было нечего.

-

Или, например, Чеён предпочла бы не вспоминать, как из одной трещины вдруг выросли еще несколько, а из них - десятки новых.

Чеён потерла ладонями лицо. Очень болели глаза.

Она сказала: ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы не поговорим по-человечески.

Все будет нормально, все будет хорошо.

Лалиса потянулась за зажигалкой, звякнула браслетом по столешнице. Кофе давно остыл - завтрака не получилось.

В коридоре громко переговаривались, хлопали дверьми, стучали подошвами.

Дым взвился к потолку, как пыльное облако после взрыва.

Прямо по курсу атомная зима.

Так и сидели втроем. Лалиса и кофе. С выцветшей чашки улыбался Фассбендер.

Лалиса сказала: хватит меня допрашивать. И не надо разговаривать со мной, как с больной. 

Наполовину полный пузырёк с перекисью валялся в ногах уже минут пять. Чеён подняла его, повертела. Подумала: а что будет, если прямо сейчас вылить остатки себе в чашку и выпить залпом. Подумала и одернулась: что.

Лалиса поправила толстовку. 

Рабочая смена стартует через полчаса. 

До закусочной - двадцать минут на автобусе без пробок или сорок - быстрым шагом. 

Хотелось и не отпускать, и выгнать насовсем. Чеён всегда злилась как-то очень по-детски, в голове вертелось это дурацкое: ты меня не любишь. Ты меня только наказываешь. Совсем какие-то глупые, инфантильные вещи, она бы ни за что не сказала такое вслух. И вместе с тем как будто ждала, что кто-то взрослый зайдет в комнату и объявит, что игра окончена. И тогда можно будет начать сначала. И все забыть через пару минут. Просто и весело, никто не плачет в ванной.

Чеён снова повертела в руках пузырек. Жидкость плеснула по стенкам. Тут было все совсем не про нее, спасательный круг был не ей нужен, и все равно было как-то гадко.

Просто дорожить кем-то или хотеть дорожить хоть чем-то - это две большие разницы.

Лалиса бросила окурок прямо в чашку.

Чеён посмотрела на ее помявшуюся толстовку, представила, как она закатывает рукава, или как они задираются сами, словно минуту назад. Снова заштормило, к горлу подкатила тошнота.

\- Мне не нравится то, что происходит.

Лалиса посмеялась. Стащила с себя толстовку. Спросила: а так нравится?

\- Перестань.

Ноги сами вынесли на балкон; хотелось перевернуть столик вместе со всеми чашками, вместе с перекисью и ножом для резки торта. Хотелось, но Чеён никогда такого не смогла бы сделать на самом деле, наверное. В Белл-Гарденс никто так не делал. В Белл-Гарденс никого не надо было спасать - куклы стояли на полке в спокойной дедушкиной мастерской, абсолютно невредимые.

В лицо ударило холодным воздухом. Чеён вцепилась ладонями в подоконник, высунула голову под снег. Повторила: перестань. Перестань, пожалуйста. Успокойся.

Сквозь плиты массивных облаков пробивалось побледневшее, голубоватое небо. Казалось, что вот-вот все рухнет, развалится; что сейчас эта жидкая синева прольется вниз и затопит город, как гуашь водяное пятно.

Ничего не произошло.

Сквозь закрытую балконную дверь был слышен задушенный смех Лалисы.

Потом - как хлопнула дверь.

-

Плаксивый и теплый январь таял и снова морозил, лил дождем и очень мокрым снегом. Тротуары покрылись коркой, фонари в вечернем тумане рисовали размытые рыжие пятна. Чеён шла домой, не очень разбирая дороги.

Лалиса встретила ее у станции метро.

Сказала: прости меня, пожалуйста.

Наверное, я просто уже давно очень хочу отдохнуть.

Чеён ничего ей не ответила, потому что слова застряли где-то в изломах утра. Лалиса держала ее ладонь обеими руками и не отпустила даже когда они уже зашли домой. Они молча переодевались, молча сели ужинать, и Лалиса вдруг начала ронять слезинки в свою тарелку. Сверкнуло раз, два.

Чеён пересела к ней на сторону, не удержав вилку и едва не опрокидывая соусницу. Притянула к себе за дрожащую спину, залезла ладонью под рукав футболки. Спросила: ну ты чего?

\- Я не злюсь, правда.

Хотя и знала, что дело совсем не в этом. Но молчать было уже просто невыносимо.

Лалиса потянулась к ней ладонью, но замерла в движении, и просто опустила ее Чеён на колено.

Внутри что-то окончательно рушилось, разваливаясь на куски.

-

Чеён ей сказала опять: все будет хорошо. И продолжала повторять, как будто Лалиса   
поверит ей если не на двадцатый, то на сороковой раз.

Все и было хорошо, наверное.

Они запланировали поездку в Филадельфию на лето. Искали в интернете билеты и отели - Лалиса там даже сама что-то возилась ночами, выписывала номера телефонов на форзац своего самоучителя по китайскому.

Чеён выскребла остатки абрикосового джема со дна банки, помыла ее и написала маркером: летний фонд. Но не то, что копить не получалось, просто всегда находилось нечто более важное на данный момент - то хотелось сходить вместе в современный театр, то срочно нужно было заказать хорошую пиццу на дом, то барахлил ноутбук. А потом как-то вечером Дживон, в лицах пересказывая спор с Ханбином и меряя широкими шагами комнату, задел и опрокинул пустую банку. Её унесли на балкон, и там она и осталась, превратившись со временем в пепельницу.

Филадельфия закончилась, не начавшись.

Чжунэ прислал последнюю открытку из Оклахомы.

-

Свою вторую годовщину они провели, лежа на помятой кровати, сплетясь руками и ногами в большой человеческий узел. Лалиса тепло плакала Чеён в шею. Внутри шевелилось что-то похожее на дежавю. 

 

Она заснула быстро. Чеён бережно подвинула ее со своего плеча, укрыла одеялом. На негнущихся ногах вышла на балкон.

За окном плескалось ало-золотое море, гудели автомобили, из будок с выпечкой густо валил пар. Жить в китайском квартале - жить среди праздника без конца и начала. К музыке можно привыкнуть так, что перестанешь слышать ее вовсе.

Чеён нащупала на подоконнике ополовиненную пачку сигарет Лалисы, подцепила губами. Закурила впервые за год.

Чеён вспомнила про волчок из фильма “Начало”.

Ужалила свое запястье тлеющим концом сигареты, о чем пожалела в следующую же секунду.

-

А потом Лалиса пропала.

И ее фото не напечатали на коробке с молоком, потому что ей исполнилось двадцать два в марте.

Она ушла на работу, как обычно, поцеловав Чеён перед тем, как дернуть за дверную ручку. Улыбнулась, разворачиваясь не всем корпусом, а только дернув головой. Набившее оскомину движение, почти механическое.

Ее мобильный нашли в канализационном люке недалеко от закусочной, в которой она работала.

Это было уже потом, когда Чеён написала заявление в полицию, ничего не видя и плохо держа ручку после двух суток без сна.

Это было неважно.

Через месяц Дживон сморозил что-то вроде: ну ты же знаешь, какая она. Помолчал в поисках слова, добавил: импульсивная. Вы еще ругались постоянно в последнее время. Может, просто вернулась к родителям. У тебя есть телефон?

Телефона не было.

Через полгода Чеён разгрузила шкаф ровно наполовину. Одежда и обувь, потрепанный самоучитель китайского, кружка с Фассбендером - все уместилось в четыре картонные коробки.

Через год истек договор на аренду комнаты.

Не осталось ничего.

Только округлый шрам на запястье.


End file.
